


like the sun after rain

by uforock



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 2018), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uforock/pseuds/uforock
Summary: Sometimes it just feels... different.-a req for someone on tumblr of nb gos coming out!!





	like the sun after rain

Taking Gosalyn to a public school was something Drake and Launchpad had fretted over for a long time. Drake had experienced his fair share of bullying in private school, and Launchpad had been homeschooled for most of his life, so neither of them were entirely sure if public school was the right choice.

Gos had insisted on it, though, and reassured the both of them that if there were problems with anything, they’d be the first to know. 

The three of them had gone on a shopping trip, letting Gosalyn pick out a backpack and a lunchbox and a small mountain of school supplies. Gos had also knocked a box of pre-packaged brownies into the cart, and Drake and Launchpad both pretended not to notice.

Pulling up out in front of the school, lunch packed, notebooks with  _ Gosalyn _ printed on the front in permanent marker all in their place, Drake had never been more terrified.

Then he recognized Gos’s friend Boyd running up to their car, the two kids hugging and chatting back and forth, and he knew that things would be okay.

Did that stop him from fretting the entire day? Absolutely not. He was  _ terrified, _ his brain wracked with every possible thing that could go wrong. The only thing that stopped him from texting Gosalyn was knowing that having your phone go off in class was a surefire way to get in trouble, and he didn’t want that.

That, and Launchpad, who was just as nervous, hugging him close and kissing the top of his head. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright, okay?”

Drake gave a shaky nod. “Come help me make dinner for when she gets home?”

“Okay, DW,” and he kissed Drake again, and everything was okay. 

Gosalyn got home at 3:47 and Drake nearly jumped out of his feathers at the knock at the door, running into the living room while Gos came inside.

“Hey, dad! Hey, pops!”

“Hey, kiddo!” Launchpad yelled from inside the kitchen.

“Gosalyn, sweetheart! How was your first day at school?” Drake tried to act calm. Gosalyn shrugged, dropping her backpack on the ground.

“Well, I overpacked by a  _ lot, _ I didn’t even need half the stuff we bought for class… Most of my teachers are nice, except my history teacher who’s  _ also _ my gym teacher,” Gosalyn prattled off, following the smell of food cooking in the kitchen. 

There were apple slices with peanut butter on the table, a family favorite. Drake had maybe made a bit too much, cutting up four whole apples and nearly using half a jar of peanut butter. Gosalyn wasn’t complaining.

“What’s wrong with your gym teacher? I thought you liked gym?” Launchpad shot a look of concern back to the both of them. Gosalyn sighed.

“I do, but… I think he doesn’t like that I’m better at sports than most of the boys on his football team. We had a race today at recess and I got first place and a few of them said I was cheating ‘cus I’m a girl.”

Drake rolled his eyes, hopping up on the counter and sitting there. “Buncha sore losers if you ask me,” he crossed his arms with a huff. 

Gosalyn crunched another apple slice. “...Maybe… I dunno.”

Drake took one as well. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I don’t always… feel like a girl? It’s weird.”

Drake blinked, setting the apple slice back onto the plate. “No, it’s not weird. Is it just because you get along with boys better, or…?”

“Nah, it’s not that. It’s like… The boys are different, too. They’re all mean and rough, ‘cept for Boyd. And the girls are  _ never _ like me, ‘cept for Vi and Lena. I’m… Different. I…”

Gosalyn took a deep breath, swallowing another bite of apple. “I think I’m nonbinary, if that makes sense.”

Drake and Launchpad made eye contact and nodded. Drake put a hand on Gosalyn’s shoulder.

“Hey, that’s alright! Would you prefer to go by a different name, or pronouns, or…?”

Gosalyns eyes widened. “I… My name’s fine, but, could we try using  _ they _ ? Just to see if it fits?”

“Of course, kiddo!” Drake hugged them close, kissing their cheek. “You know we’ll always love you!”

“Ugh, dad!”

Launchpad came over and scooped the two of them up in his arms, cuddling them close. “So glad we’re having this moment, so that we can order pizza to celebrate!”

“...LP, weren’t we cooking dinner?”

“It’s fine,” Launchpad insisted, right as the smoke alarms went off.

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked it!!!!


End file.
